


A gifted package

by nefariosity



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien Sex Toys, Established Relationship, Family Shenanigans, Holidays, Kallus is loud AF in bed, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Xeno, Xeno dick, zeb is definitely the master of casual dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefariosity/pseuds/nefariosity
Summary: Ezra gets a prank gift for Kallus and Zeb. He lives to regret it when, it turns out, they enjoy the giftverymuch.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 16
Kudos: 162





	A gifted package

**Author's Note:**

> Help, I don't know where this came from/I am so sorry. I'm about 10,000 words deep into a more serious Kalluzeb fic, but I lost inspiration for a bit and switched over to this nonsense. Guess I've finally broken into the world of xeno smut. Hope you enjoy, lol. Btw, I realized only like earlier today that apparently Life Day is a Wookiee holiday and not otherwise a Thing, so I'm just choosing to believe that the Rebellion picked it up from their Wookiee allies and everybody celebrates it.
> 
> I don't have a beta or anything, so please excuse any typos/mistakes. I self edit, but I don't always catch everything.

"This one's for you, Kal," said Hera. The gift she handed him was small, but Kallus was no less grateful for it. No less in awe that he was here, right now, on the _Ghost_ , on Life Day. Pressed into Zeb's side and surrounded by the rest of his - a little reluctant but generally accepting - adopted family.

"Thank you," he said sincerely, "Hera, I can't even begin to express how-"

Hera held up her hand to stop him. "It's okay," she said, not unkindly. "We're happy to have you here, Alexsandr. Just open it!"

Abashed, Kallus ducked his head and did so. He examined the plain, unmarked box. No flimsiplast wrapping paper in the rebellion - such extravagant wastes were not looked kindly upon. He opened it up, setting the box aside so it could be reused later. It was a Ryl cookbook. Reverently, Kallus opened the cover and looked through the first few pages- the book looked very old, and had handwritten notes in Ryl in the margins. "Hera," he said, looking up at her in shock. "I can't take this! This... belongs to your family, doesn't it?"

"You are family now, Alexsandr," said Hera, smiling. "You can take it. I never cook. I bet I'll eat more Ryl cooking now that you have that cookbook than I have in the past five years, when I've had it all along."

Kallus bowed his head. "I'm honored, Hera."

"Yeah, yeah," said Ezra. "We get it, very special, let's move on!"

The pile of gifts slowly dwindled as they went around the table a few more times - some new paints for Sabine, some action holo-novels for Ezra, a case of meilooruns for Hera, a set of audio-only holo dramas for Kanan, a very nice bottle of Kachirho Whiskey for Zeb. Half an hour later, the pile was done, and the party looked like it was about to break up - Kallus was already flipping through his new cookbook, eager to see if there were any recipes he could cook with the ingredients they had on the ship, while Zeb looked on with interest, one hand holding a glass of the whiskey he'd already cracked open and the other settled solidly on Kallus's shoulder - when Ezra plonked a large, _wrapped_ box in front of Zeb.

"What the -" said Zeb, startling back, then scowling as a few drops of the pricey whiskey splashed over the side of his glass.

"Hope you asked before you took that flimsi, Ezra," said Hera, giving him a look.

Ezra didn't look even the slightest bit abashed. "This was necessary to wrap, Hera," he said. "You'll see. And don't worry, as long as Zeb doesn't open it, we should be able to keep the flimsi in one piece. Nobody will ever know it was even gone."

"Why, you little-" growled Zeb, making a swipe at Ezra's head, which Ezra easily dodged.

"Here, I'll do it," said Kallus, preemptively cutting off Hera's admonishment. Ezra snickered.

"S'for you too," he said, with a grin that Kallus wasn't sure he liked the look of. "Maybe even more for you."

"Should he be... opening this in front of everybody?" piped up Sabine at the same time that Zeb growled "What did you do, runt?"

"Open it up and see!" Ezra was practically leering at them now.

Kallus opened it and saw. So did the rest of the Spectres.

On the box was... a lasat. A male one, with an exaggeratedly lecherous look on his face. Clearly naked, except covering up the naughty bits was a picture of the product that was presumably in the box. Which was to say, it didn't improve the innocence of the picture at all. Off to the side was a swooning male human. "X-treme stretcher" the box proclaimed in bold aurabesh at the top. There was silence.

"Anyone wanna tell me what's going on?" said Kanan. And with that, everbody reacted at once. "Oof," huffed Kallus, as Zeb leaned forward, knocking him into the table.

"You little menace," he hissed.

" _Osi'kyr_!" said Sabine, a grin starting to spread across her face, her eyes rocketing back and forth between Ezra and Zeb.

"Ezra," said Hera, her hands on her hips. Her tone did not sound terribly pleased.

"Anybody?" repeated Kanan.

Kallus heard a click. Ezra was grinning ear to ear, a holocam in hand, having just captured the reactions of all the Spectres. The only saving grace, Kallus thought, was that the holo at least wouldn't capture the flaming red hue of his face. Sabine wasn't even trying to stifle her laughter. Hera had a glare on her face, but Kallus thought she was trying not to laugh as well. Kallus had to resist the urge to slide under the table and never come out again. Zeb looked downright murderous.

"Isn't it great?" Ezra looked absolutely delighted at the reactions his "gift" had wrought. "That human's the spitting image of Kal, too!"

The human on the box looked nothing like Kallus, and he hoped to every god he knew of that he didn't ever have _that_ expression on his face when he was around Zeb. Kallus felt Zeb tense beside him. Hastily, he shoved the box face down on the table. The other side wasn't much better. "Where in the galaxy did you find this?" At the same time Hera demanded: "How much did this cost?" Sabine was still laughing.

"Don't worry," said Ezra breezily. Some guy on Tattooine was trying to get rid of 'em, said the Imps were coming. Paid almost nothin'." The leer was back. "They had all sorts of different pictures, almost had to settle for a togorian, but I finally found this one! Although maybe the togorian one would have been better..."

Kallus had to physically pull on Zeb's arm to keep him from getting up at that.

"Hope you had your fun, kid, cause it's going right in the trash," growled Zeb, the arm that wasn't being actively held down by Kallus reaching out for Ezra and opening and closing, as if he was trying to strangle Ezra from a distance.

"Awww, what a waste," said Ezra. Kallus let go of Zeb and finally gave into the urge to put his face in his hands. "But go right ahead, big guy. I got what I wanted." He waved the holocam at them. Sabine yelped and dodged out of the way as Zeb really did get up this time and started to chase after Ezra.

"Ack!" Heard Kallus as Zeb inevitably caught up to the human, the sound a bit faint. "I promise I won't share it with anybody if you let me keep it!" They had gotten too far away now for Kallus to hear Zeb's reply. Sabine slipped out of the galley, apparently eager to see what was going to go down between Zeb and Ezra. Hera clapped a hand on Kallus's shoulder.

"Don't let him get to you," she said warmly. "Think of it this way - a gag gift like that means you're really part of the family now." She patted his shoulder and got up, stretching. "Guess I better go catch the kids and make sure nobody gets killed," she said, heading toward the sound of the commotion coming from the cargo bay. "Happy Life Day, Alexsandr!"

"Happy Life Day," responded Kallus automatically. He felt -- he didn't know how to feel right now.

There was silence, and then, from the corner of the room came a wry voice - "So, uh... do I get to know what happened just now, or not?"

* * *

Kallus examined the back of the box in his and Zeb's quarters (Ezra had agreed to bunk with Kanan while the _Ghost_ was planetside) . It had indeed made it into the trash, but Kallus had rescued it while taking it upon himself to take the trash out, ignoring Hera's knowing look as he did so. He had nothing to complain about regarding his and Zeb's sex life, but it wasn't like they had the time or the resources to pick up sex toys out in the galaxy, and they didn't just fall into your lap like this every day. Cringe-worthy picture on the box aside, Kallus thought it would be short-sighted to throw it away without even looking at the thing.

The box was unopened but old and slightly battered, the lettering and design old-fashioned. It was probably pre-imperial, both going by the style of design and the nature of the product. If it was made after the formation of the Empire, it had been just after, and in the outer rim, away from the strict enforcement of the Empire's anti-xenophilia laws.

"Cutting-edge stretching technology to help you take your non-human lover," he read on the back of the box. Stars, he hoped Ezra really hadn't looked any farther than the picture on the box. Embarrassment aside, though... He started when the door whooshed open, angling his body to block the box, but it was just Zeb.

"You kept that thing?" asked Zeb incredulously once the door had slid shut again. "Seriously?"

"A good Agent - or rebel - never destroys anything without thoroughly examining it first," said Kallus primly. "You never know what will be useful."

"That little cretin," growled Zeb again. Still embarrassed, Kallus thought. "Presumin' to know what we -- argh," he finished eloquently. Kallus stifled a laugh.

He scooted over, patting the bed next to him. "C'mon. We've got it. Might as well look." He angled the box so they could both read the rest of the writing on the back.

 _Do you ever have to stretch yourself because of your lover's claws? Find it difficult to take him all in? Want to spend less time prepping and more time tied up by her tentacles?_ Two out of three, thought Kallus, and were those two ever spot on. Zeb shot him a sideways glance, evidently thinking the same thing. They were both creative, both willing to switch, and neither felt that pentrative sex was a required aspect of every coupling, but sometimes, Kallus just wanted a good, hard kriffing. His beating at Thrawn's hands had injured not only his leg, but his shoulder as well, and reaching back to stretch himself for longer than a minute or two was prohibitively painful. Not to mention, life in the rebellion didn't leave a lot of time for lovemaking. One or the other of those two sticking points had resulted in disappointment more than once. He was beginning to think that intended as a joke or not, this was going to turn out to be a _very_ appreciated gift.

He opened the box, and took out... a very long, thin phallus-shaped toy with a very large flared base.

"Seriously?" growled Zeb. "We got a defective one, on top of it all."

"There's more in here," said Kallus, rummaging around in the box, fingers catching on what felt like -- "A... remote. Ten settings and... a chrono keypad?" There was also a small green button, and a very large red button. He was beginning to get an inkling of how this thing might work. He pressed the button for setting ten, and entered a command for ten seconds into the chrono keypad. The remote displayed his choices, asked him to confirm, then asked him to confirm again, which Kallus did, with the small green button. The toy, especially the area near the base..... _grew_ rapidly until it was as wide as Kallus's thigh. The sight made Kallus feel a little faint. "Ten seconds," said Kallus, breathlessly, having counted as it expanded. "You set it to how big you want it to get, and how quickly you want it to get there. Looks like you can program it for... oh _stars_. Up to six hours." He pressed the red button, and as he expected, the toy quickly reduced back to its original size. He stared at the innocuous little thing. The advertising on the box was absurd, but this appeared to be quite a well-designed product. He felt the blush on his face start to spread to his chest. He was beginning to feel very warm indeed.

Now Zeb was rummaging around in the box. "Look, there's more," he said, pulling out a few attachments. "Looks like they screw into the base," he said, turning one over in his hands, a square metal frame. There was also a long, thin rod, a silicone sphere. "For when you pull it out? To protect from claws, I guess."

"Or if you don't have fingers," said Kallus, thoughtfully.

Zeb held out his hand wordlessly and Kallus handed over the remote, leaning into Zeb's side as he fiddled with the thing, trying out different sizes and speeds. Kallus could feel the faint rumble Zeb was making where he was pressed against his mate. Kallus half watched what Zeb was doing, focusing more on feeling that vibration deep in his chest, feeling the movements of Zeb's muscles where they were pressed together. Letting his breath start to quicken as he imagined Zeb pressing him down into the bed, slipping into him with no resistance. Finally Zeb put the remote aside and turned his full attention to Kallus, wrapping an arm around him.

"Well, whaddya think?" He said, his voice low, his breathing coming a little faster than normal as well."Should we try it tonight?"

Kallus cleared his throat. "I'd be amenable."

"Amenable," growled Zeb. Kallus inhaled sharply as Zeb used the arm around him to squeeze him to his side . "That mouth o' yours. It's gonna get you into trouble, one o' these days."

"Today, do you think?" smirked Kallus.

"Absolutely," said Zeb, pulling him in for a kiss.

* * *

They ended up going a little overboard with the making out, with Kallus ending up naked and happily pinned under an equally naked and very enthusiastically rutting Zeb. "One, Garazeb," he gasped, using what felt like his last brain cell to pull himself back from the brink and physically pushing Zeb off him. "I only get one, remember?"

Maybe tonight will be a two-time night," growled Zeb, nevertheless sitting back on his haunches and visibly making an effort to reign himself in. "It's happened before."

"Let's not count on it, though," said Kallus, propping himself up on his elbows and trying to calm himself down. "Who knows when we'll get another chance to try this thing out. You're flying out the day after tomorrow."

"Yer righ', o' course," said Zeb, taking a few deep breaths before reaching for the plug and the remote. He tossed the remote to Kallus and held the toy up next to his cock, waggling his eyebrows at his mate. "Whaddya think? Eight? Nine?"

"Oh stars," groaned Kallus. "You have to promise that whatever number it turns out to be, you won't sulk."

"I won't," said Zeb, already pouting.

Eight was too big, and so was seven, by just a little bit. Six was a bit smaller.

"Six and a half," said Zeb, still pouting a little bit. Kallus just rolled his eyes.

"Did you see how big a ten was?" he said. "That would break me in half. Bigger isn't always better, Garazeb."

"Yer right," grinned Zeb, crawling over to Kallus and gently pushing him down onto his back again. "It's how you _use_ it that counts." On the word _use_ , he circled his hips the way that drove Kallus absolutely crazy when he was inside him, and Kallus slapped his hand down on the red button to return it the plug down to its smallest size.

"You'd better hurry up, Orrelios," warned Kallus, scrabbling for the lube and slathering it all over one hand before tossing the tube to Zeb, who got to work slicking up the toy. He reached between his legs, spreading lube around his rim, pushing some inside. Zeb was apparently done with his job; Kallus jolted as Zeb slipped the fingers of one hand in between Kallus' legs as well, using the extra lube to slick him up that much more, making sure to use the pads of his fingers. Kallus bit his lip to muffle his groan at the feeling. Zeb chuckled and wiped one hand on the sheets - "Hey!" said Kallus - so he could cover up Kallus' mouth.

"That mouth again," said Zeb, voice low. "Think ya can keep it quiet tonight?" Kallus bit Zeb's hand, gently, and he pulled it off.

"That depends on you," he said, in the most sultry voice he could muster.

"Oh, you are _in_ for it," growled Zeb. Kallus' eyes fell shut as Zeb shuffled around at his waist. A few second seconds later, he felt the blunt tip of the toy at his hole.

"Ready? Kallus nodded, then realized Zeb might not be able to see his head.

"Mmhmm." He bore down and Zeb slid the toy in. It was currently barely bigger than one of Kallus' fingers, and slid in easily, settling in with the base nestled against the curve of his ass.

"Seven," he heard Zeb say, and then: "How long do ya want?"

"Make it twenty standard minutes," said Kallus. "I think that should be plenty slow." He heard a beeping sound as Zeb input the numbers, hit confirm, took a moment to actually confirm, hit it again. He let out a grunt as Zeb set the remote aside and lay back atop Kallus, stroking a thumb along his cheek as he settled in for a deep kiss.

"What should we do in the meantime?" asked Zeb, finally pulling back from the kiss. "We've still got -" he checked the display on the remote - "eighteen minutes to go." He shifted, skating his thumb along the curve of Kallus' ass, close to his hole. "How's it feel, by the way?"

Kallus shifted his attention to the sensation of being stretched around the plug. "I don't feel anything happening," he said. "Too slow, I think. Although I can tell it's a little bigger." He grinned up at Zeb. "We'll try ten minutes next time."

"I kinda like it slow," said Zeb. "There's a lot we can do in, probably seventeen minutes, now."

"Mmmm," agreed Kallus. "You want to come? That way you can really give it to me good when this thing's done." Zeb growled and surged forward, taking Kallus' head in his hands, rubbing his cheeks on Kallus' roughly before capturing his lips in a deep, dirty human kiss. He ground his cock, hard and agonizingly slow, against Kallus' stomach, and it took everything in Kallus not to rut his own cock up against Zeb's leg. He whimpered helplessly, clutched at Zeb's shoulders, feeling the flex of muscles under Zeb's skin as he continued to move deliberately against him. He felt surrounded by Zeb, with one strong arm supporting his head as Zeb kissed him deep, the behind Kallus' back to crush their chests together. Kallus loved being held like this. Maybe even a little too much, because between that and Zeb still grinding into him so slowly, he was about to come again.

"Mmmmmmmf," he said, pulling his head away with difficulty. "I'm not going to make it, Garazeb. Fall back." Zeb chuckled at the word choice, but knew what he meant, rocking back so that he was sitting on the bed, reclining slightly so that he didn't hit his head on the bunk above them. He spread his legs wide, gestured at his now obscenely erect cock.

"Maybe this'll help ya keep quiet," grinned Zeb.

Kallus made his way to his knees, crawled over to him, enjoying the twinge as the toy pulled at his rim. "I think you know me better than that," he retorted, taking Zeb in hand and grinning as it caused the lasat to hiss.

"Yeah, you're right," said Zeb, trying to keep up the banter, but struggling a little as Kallus sped up the motions of his hand. "Nothin' can keep you quiet. You love this cock too much, anywhere you can get- ah!"

Kallus chuckled, then made a show of loudly moaning as he started to work his tongue over his mate's cock.

"Yer a kriffin' menace, Sasha," ground out Zeb. Kallus scooped up his mate's thighs into his hands and pushed them back, towards his core to take away Zeb's leverage. Zeb read what he wanted in that movement and slid down a little, letting Kallus take control. It wasn't really possible for Kallus to deep-throat Zeb, given his girth and the rows of spines that sat just below the head, but he could still be plenty effective with his tongue, teeth, and lips. He got right to work, pulling at the base of Zeb's cock with one hand, sucking hard on the head of his cock, laving his tongue and biting a bit at the spines, moaning the whole time. Zeb was certainly better at staying quiet than he was, but Kallus could still hear his harsh panting and involuntary vocalizations as he hit a particularly sweet spot. He closed his eyes as he worked his mate, enjoying the feeling of being filled at both ends. The toy was significantly bigger now, probably more than halfway done expanding. He finally felt a twinge as he had to consciously work to relax against the increasing circumference for the first time. Above him, Zeb was clearly getting close, clenching and unclenching his toes in an effort to not thrust into Kallus' mouth, muffling his vocalizations with his fist.

"Sasha -- I'm --" Kallus didn't slow down, but moved his head to let the head of Zeb's cock sit neatly on his tongue, ready to accept whatever Zeb had to give him.

It was a lot. It was always a lot. Kallus swallowed as much as he could, then pulled away, letting the rest shoot into his hand so he could spread it down the length of Zeb's shaft in preparation for what was shortly to come. Lasat come was a little thinner than a human's, and made for a decent lubricant. He thumbed close to, but didn't touch the membrane where Zeb's barb would emerge so that it wouldn't latch and postpone what came next another twenty minutes. Once he'd stopped coming, Zeb tugged Kallus up to lay on his chest and performed their little dance of scenting and kissing. He'd be ready to go again in a matter of minutes, Kallus knew. From the girth of the toy in him, he thought that that was all he needed as well.

They got lost in their slow kissing again, until a beep interrupted them. Kallus shifted his attention back to the toy inside of him. It'd gotten big enough that Kallus couldn't ignore it anymore, but Kallus felt relaxed around it and hadn't once experienced pain in the stretching - incredible. They'd gotten used to Zeb penetrating him excruciatingly slowly, sometimes having to spend ten minutes or more, un- or barely moving, to allow Kallus to adjust to his girth. Sometimes that was intensely erotic, and other days it was downright annoying. He felt Zeb swipe a thumb all around his hole where it was stretched around the plug.

"I guess you'e ready, huh?" Kallus nodded wordlessly, vigorously. Suddenly, he felt like he couldn't wait another second to feel Zeb in him. He scrabbled for the lube as Zeb pulled the toy out, letting out a whimper as the widest part stretched him even more. Zeb dropped the toy on the side of the bed, where it promptly fell off, hitting the floor with a dull _clunk_. Kallus finally felt the small bottle tangled up in the sheets, and they repeated their routine again, Kallus refreshing the lube around his rim and Zeb slicking himself up.

And then, Zeb was pressing him back against the bed again, lining himself up and... slipping in, pressing in steadily until he was buried to the root. The three rows of blunt spines right below the head dragged on his rim, as they always did, but other than that, Kallus had never taken Zeb so easily. He usually didn't feel this relaxed around Zeb's cock until Zeb had already started thrusting.

Zeb could apparently feel the difference too. "You feel like you're ready for me to just...go," he said softly, sounding reverent. "...Are you?"

"I think so," whispered Kallus. "Try it."

Zeb moved.

He didn't do it every time, but Zeb had this way of kriffing that drove Kallus absolutely wild, and that was what he did tonight. He started with a few long slides of his cock in and out, letting his spines drag at Kallus's rim, lingering there each time until Kallus started to squirm. He slid in deep one last time, then started to circle his hips, grinding deep. The dual sensation of the base of Zeb's cock stretching his rim and the blunt spines rubbing against his insides had him whimpering, grinding back, digging his heels into the small of Zeb's back. Zeb kept this up until Kallus thought he would go mad, then he stilled his hips and rested on haunches, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

"Ready?" he asked. Kallus nodded, breathless, eager. He tried to bite back a scream as Zeb started to pummel him. Kallus couldn't do anything but hang on for dear life, hips bracketing Zeb's, feet digging into his back, fingers clutching at the fur at his shoulders. His control waned as he got closer and closer to the edge, letting out a cry every time Zeb slammed into him.

"Right there," he gasped. "Right there - don't stop - Zeb - I'm going to -" He groaned and tried to squeeze Zeb to him as Zeb slowed and _stopped_. Kallus _yelled_. 

"Guess I'm doin' my job proper tonight," said Zeb smugly, wriggling out of Kallus' grip and sitting back a moment to catch his breath and force Kallus to come back from the edge yet again. He snagged a pillow with a claw and deposited it on top of Kallus' chest. "Here," he said. "As gratifyin' as it is to hear ya scream, I don't wanna catch hell from the others tomorrow. I'm not even _close_ to bein' done with ya."

Kallus panted and groaned. "I can't take too much more, Zeb," he said, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice. "One more time, that's it."

"All righ'," soothed Zeb. "One more _real_ good one."

And it was. One more round of slow grinding followed by a barrage of punishing thrusts - Kallus muffling his screams first in the pillow and then in Zeb's shoulder as he moved over him to really let loose - and Kallus was coming, _hard_. He wailed as Zeb continued to pound him through his orgasm and whimpered with oversensitivity as Zeb continued to have at him a few more thrusts before finally coming inside him.

Kallus wasn't sure how long he floated after that, but it couldn't have been too long, because Zeb was still latched inside him, still panting, although he had managed to flip them over so that Zeb was on his back, knees bent, and Kallus was lying on his chest.

"Ya back with us?" asked Zeb gently, the tone of his words belying the smug smile that was currently occupying his face. In this case, Kallus supposed he'd earned it. He hummed.

"Ya know," continued Zeb. "I hate to admit it, but that was actually a pretty damn good present."

"A lot of uses," croaked Kallus. "Good for multitasking."

"Still got a little Imp in you, I see," teased Zeb. "And good for getting right to business."

"That too. Guess that's the Rebel part." Zeb chuckled, then moaned, rubbing their cheeks together as his cock twitched and released another load.

"Mmmm, yeah, I loved slippin' right in." Zeb sounded a little breathless again. "Felt like one of those times you let me kriff you twice in one night." He gripped Kallus' ass and gave a little squeeze.

"Oh no you don't, Orrelios,' scolded Kallus, reaching behind himself to move Zeb's arms away. "I told you already, that was it for me tonight. You need another?"

"Nah, I can be done too," Zeb took some deep breaths to calm his breathing, gently tried to pull his cock out. He and Kallus both winced when the latch held.

"Mmmf, you did quite the number on me, Garazeb," said Kallus, feeling a twinge in his back, and stretching as best he could while they were still latched together. Zeb noticed the movement and soothed the strained muscle with a slow massage. Kallus groaned happily.

"Gotta make sure you won't replace me with that thing," chuckled Zeb. "It'll give ya a nice stretch, but it can't give ya a proper seeing to."

"Nobody ever has before you," said Kallus. He didn't think he'd ever felt more at peace than he did in that moment, lying atop his lover in the quiet after their intense lovemaking. He closed his eyes. "You've ruined me for anybody else."

"You mean I've ruined everyone else for ya."

Kallus lolled his head to one side, trying to think, then gave up. He'd already forgotten what he'd said originally. "Either way, you've definitely ruined me." He shifted again, and felt the latch inside him release. With a groan, he clenched a little and shifted to expel Zeb's cock (and quite a bit of come) from himself, but didn't have the energy to move any more after that. He shivered a little, and Zeb took that as his cue to pull the blankets up over them and bring his arms up to wrap around Kallus. Kallus sighed and relaxed into the embrace, feeling the pull of sleep insistently now.

"Happy Life Day, Zeb," mumurred Kallus. "Love you." Zeb squeezed him a little tighter and started - there was no other word for it - purring.

"Love you too, Sasha," said Zeb quietly. "Happy Life Day." In just a few more seconds, Kallus was fast asleep.

* * *

The next day saw Kallus up bright and early, a little sore, but extremely refreshed. By the time the sun started peeking in through the Ghost's cockpit viewport, he was elbow-deep in the preparation of a couple mostly-traditional Ryl breakfast foods. He guessed that Hera being in charge of the supply list was the (possibly subconscious) reason the ship's pantry was stocked with Ryl staples, and Kallus had been around the kitchen enough to be able to make decent substitutions for what he didn't have.

Hera was the first to be drawn into the galley by the smells. "Is that... _suzerelle_?" she asked, stretching and helping herself to a cup of the caf Kallus had brewed. She peered around his arm and gasped. "And _olie aux chantrôles_?"

"Mostly," he replied. "I've had to make some substitutions. Hopefully they won't change the flavor too much."

"It smells authentic," said Hera, closing her eyes and letting the aromas wash over her. She spoke again, her voice sounding a little distant. "I feel like I could be standing in my mother's kitchen right now...." Kallus turned from what he was doing, placed a hand on her shoulder. He could do this for the whole crew, he thought, and himself. Balmorran, Lothalian, Mandalorian. Fill the galley with the scents of the homeworlds of their family, flung so far to the winds. He'd have to ask Kanan what was special to a former Jedi... he was sure there must be something. And he'd have to think about how to get ahold of some Lasana recipes - his heart clenched at the thought. He wasn't sure he'd ever quite get over the guilt of that, despite how many times Zeb had said he'd forgiven him.

He was broken out of his reverie by the sound of Ezra stumbling into the kitchen. He was much louder than Hera, making a show of making his way over to the caf, grimacing when he smelled how strong Kallus had made it. He took a cup anyway, gulping loudly and exclaiming: "Whatcha cookin', Kal? Smells good!"

"I'll let Hera tell you," he said, turning back to his pan. "I'm sure I'll butcher the pronunciation."

They chatted a few more minutes when Kallus finally heard Zeb stirring out in the hall.

"So, Ezra," said Kallus casually. Zeb had woken up (briefly) with him this morning, and they'd talked about what to say to Ezra this morning, if anything. Kallus didn't particularly _want_ to bring it up, but turnabout was fair play, as far as he was concerned, and neither of them wanted Ezra to get the last word about it. _Play stupid games, win stupid prizes,_ as Zeb would say. Had said. Ezra always complained when he and Zeb were too loud the night before no matter who was around, and hadn't mentioned it at all yet this morning, so Kallus was inclined to think he was embarrassed that the reason they'd been so loud last night had been thanks to _him_. "That gift you got Zeb. I can't thank you enough." Kallus swore he saw Hera smirk in his peripheral vision.

Ezra grimaced. Perfect. "No need to thank me, Kal. Just, uh, thought, you know --" Out of the corner of his eye, Kallus saw Zeb approaching the galley from their bunk. He subtly waved the his holocam at Kallus to show him he was ready.

"Not at all," he said loudly. "It was extremely thoughtful. Zeb and I --" Ezra physically backed away, looking absolutely horror stricken.

"No, uh, no need to go into the details," he said, sounding panicked. _Click_ went the holocam.

"Heh," said Zeb, coming up behind Ezra and holding the holocam high above Ezra's head, turned so that Kallus could see the display. "Gotcha, Bridger." Kallus had seen the real-life expression on Ezra's face, but he still laughed to see the holo-capture.

"All right," said Ezra, deflating. "I deserved that. My picture's probably better, though."

"Probably," admitted Kallus.

"Oooh, what's for breakfast?" Sabine chimed in from back in the hallway. "Something smells amazing! Kanan!" She pounded on the door of the Hera's bunk. "I know you're in there. Come on, breakfast is ready!"

Kallus chuckled and started to plate the dishes. "Breakfast is indeed served," he called out. Hera came up next to him to help, her eyes sparkling. "Welcome to the family, Kal," she said.

**Author's Note:**

> My whole four words of Ryl that I've come up with are based on French, since Ryl accents sound French to me, but as far as I know, none of the words except "aux" (which means, approximately, "made of" in the context of food) are real French words.
> 
> Also, btw, I've totally taken my headcanon re: Kallus loving to cook/xenogastronomy from SneakyBunyip's The Goal is Not to Fall. I highly recommend checking it out if you haven't already.


End file.
